Le hasard de la vie
by Sinkha
Summary: Après un grave maladie Sakura part à la rencontre de la famille de celle grace a qui elle survit aujourd'hui. One Shot


_**1 avril!** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui? C'est l'anniversaire de notre héroïne! Alors voici un fic pour cette occasion. Je dois dire que c'est temps ci j'ai plein d'idée de one shot et je ne travail plus beaucoup sur « si tu savais » parce que g la phobie de la page blanche…Oui oui : P donc sa va arriver bientôt quand jva avoir débloquer mes idée : P _

Elle était enfin arrivée. Après plusieurs heures de vol elle était en Chine pour rencontrer la famille de cette jeune fille décédée dans cet accident de voiture. Malgré cette tragédie Sakura devait remercier le ciel car elle lui avait permis de vivre. A 10 le médecin avait diagnostiqué un grave maladie cardiaque le seul moyen pour elle de vivre était un nouveau cœur. Dans 1 semaine elle aurait 20 et cela ferait bientôt 1ans qu'elle avait ce cœur. Elle avait annoncé a son père qu'elle désirait rencontrer la famille de la jeune fille car elle devait leur faire voir que malgré la tragédie l'espoir avait traversé les gros nuage. Son père n'avait pas été tout à fait d'accord mais elle l'avait convaincue. La voila maintenant en Chine pour rencontrer la famille de celle qui a dut se sacrifier pour lui permettre de vivre une seconde fois. Elle était la en Chine son sac en bandoulière sur une épaule sa valise a ses pied. Ses cheveux de couleur miel doré flottaient au vent tandis que son regard émeraude cherchait un taxi. Premièrement elle irait déposer ses choses à l'hôtel ou son père lui avait pris une chambre, ensuite elle trouverait l'adresse de la famille. Son père avait assez d'argent pour lui permettre de loger dans un hôtel luxueux et elle en était heureuse car la famille de la jeune fille était assez réputée en Chine. Elle regarda l'heure et dut avouer que le décalage l'avait tué. Elle s'endormit, le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle était maintenant devant la maison. Elle avait peur de frapper mais elle devait le faire. Elle toqua faiblement et une jeune femme vint lui répondre.

Bonjour…Comment puis-je vous aider?

Bonjour…Je sais que cette histoire va vous paraître bizarre mais je devais le faire. Je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto. Il a y bientôt un 1 ans j'ai failli mourir, mon seule moyen de survivre était un nouveau cœur et toute espoir était perdu lorsque votre famille a eu ce terrible accident…

C'est toi cette jeune fille…Entre je t'en pris…Je m'appelle Falen je suis l'aînée de la famille. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer

Sakura pénétra dans cette immense maison et fut ébahit par le goût de la décoration. Falen la conduisit dans un petit salon et lui demanda de s'asseoir pendant qu'elle allait faire du thé. Sakura sourit faiblement. À l'age de 8ans elle était entrée dans une école spéciale. Elle voulait être Geisha. La cérémonie du thé et l'art de la musique n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle. Les deux seule matière qu'elle put continuer après le diagnostique de sa maladie. Depuis 1ans elle rattrapait ses cours de Kabuki et de danse avec grande joie. Elle avait fait son entré dans se monde de geisha il y a quelque mois et elle adorait ce train de vie. Falen revint finalement avec le thé et sourit à la jeune japonaise.

Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer Sakura. Tu sais la perte de notre cousine a été très difficile surtout pour mon…

Elle fut interrompue par le claquement de la porte d'entrer. Falen soupira et cria

Shaolan! Viens ici…

Que veux tu encore?

Il s'arrêta à l'entrer du salon pour regarder la jeune fille assise avec sa sœur. Il la trouva très belle. Elle lui sourit timidement et Shaolan se retourna vers Falen

Je te présente Sakura, elle arrive du Japon pour nous rencontrer. C'est elle qui a eu la vie sauvée…grâce à Meiling…

Sakura vit le regard brun ambré du jeune homme se renfrogné et il baissa la tête pour que les mèches chocolat cache son regard triste. Il s'excusa faiblement et monta les marches.

Avant qu'il arrive j'allais dire que mon frère était le plus perturbé depuis la mort de Meiling…Il était dans la voiture avec elle et ils étaient très proche, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que tout va changer avec ton arrivée…Où loges-tu?

Mon père ma pris une chambre dans un hôtel près d'ici.

Falen réfléchit quelque instant et appela Wei.

Allez chercher les valises de cette jeune fille.

Woé? Que se passe-t-il?

Tu vas vivre ici Sakura…Il y a assez de place pour toi…Allez y Wei voilà l'adresse

Wei…Voulez-vous faire attention à la housse svp…Elle contient mes kimono pour le contrat que je dois remplis en tant que Geisha dans quelque jour.

Oui madame

Sakura tu es une Geisha?

Oui…L'annonce de ma maladie a anéantis tout mes espoir mais j'ai persévéré.

Tu as un contrat ici en Chine?

Oui…Dans quelque jour 2 de mes amies vont venir pour m'aider. Un client Japonais qui a un nouveau bureau ici veux montré ses origines a ses clients Chinois.

Mr Kaguwa?

Exact

Intéressant.

Falen sourit et se leva. Elle fit signe a Sakura de la suivre et elle l'amena vers un chambre au deuxième étage.

Ma chambre est a ta droite celle de ma sœur Feimei a ta gauche et en face c'est mon insupportable petit frère.

Heu…Falen…Combien êtes-vous ici?

hum…Mes trois sœur, mon frère, ma mère, Wei et moi…Et toi pour quelque temps.

Falen lui sourit tendrement et referma la porte derrière elle. Sakura se mit a explorer la chambre mais elle fut interrompu par le retour de Wei

Mademoiselle j'ai amené vos bagages. Ainsi que votre instrument

Merci beaucoup Wei, vous êtes très gentil.

Le vieil homme quitta la chambre et laissa la jeune fille déballé ses chose. Elle caressa les kimono de soie du bout des doigt avant de les accrochés dans la penderie. Elle décida de se pratiquer au shamisen (instrument à corde chinois qu'utilise les Geisha) Bientôt la douce mélodie emplie les corridors de la demeure et attira le jeune frère de Falen. Il ne savait pas pourquoi malgré que cette fille lui ramène en plein visage la mort de sa cousine il était attiré par elle et par le mystère qui l'entourait. Il s'accouda sur le cadre de la porte et ferma les yeux pour laisser la musique pénétrer toute les parcelle de son corps. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour étudier la jeune fille. Elle semblait en osmose avec son instrument et ses mains étaient tellement agile que Shaolan se surpris a se demander si elle agissait de la même manière avec son amant. En se rendant compte de cette pensé il sursauta et se cogna au cadre de porte ce qui fit arrêter Sakura. Elle le regarda étonné puis elle sourit.

Tu peux entré tu sais…

Il accepta l'invitation et vint s'assit près d'elle.

Tu joues très bien du Shamisen…Depuis quand en joues-tu?

Depuis que j'ai 8ans. Pendant ma maladie je n'ai suivis que les cours de musique, de thé et d'art floraux pendant ma formation de Geisha. J'ai repris mes cours de Kabuki (théâtre) et de danse il y a 1ans…

Tu es un Geisha? Je vais à une réception dans quelque jour et il y aura des Geisha…

Je sais Shaolan, je serais l'un d'elle avec 2 de mes amis qui viennent en Chine que pour sa

Elle lui sourit et Shaolan sentis son cœur battre la chamade. Il avait l'impression que la carapace qu'il s'était forgé depuis 1 ans craquait sous le charme de la japonaise. Il lui sourit a son tour

Viens…Je vais te faire visiter HongKong…

Sakura fut surpris de l'invitation mais accepta avec plaisir. Elle prit sa veste dans la penderie et le suivi. Wei leur demanda si ils voulaient la limousine mais Shaolan dit qu'ils marcheraient. Une fois les clôtures passées il prit la main de Sakura au plus grand étonnement des 2 jeunes gens. Shaolan l'invita a manger sur une terrasse afin de profiter des dernière lueur de la journée

Sakura…Pourquoi es-tu venu ici?

Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer…J'avais envie de connaître la famille de Meiling car malgré la tragédie, il y a toujours un peu d'espoir…La preuve je suis là

Elle sourit faiblement avant de poursuivre

Et je voulais aussi la connaître, car c'est étrange de savoir que l'on survit grâce à la disparition d'un être cher a quelqu'un et j'aimerais poser un geste en sa mémoire alors je me suis dit que seul sa famille pourra m'aider a trouver la bonne chose à faire.

Shaolan remarqua le regard de Sakura et devina qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Il inspira profondément et se mit à parler faiblement.

Meiling avait de l'énergie à revendre…Elle aimait la vie. Lorsqu'on était jeune elle ma faite promettre de l'épouser si on ne trouvait pas l'âme sœur. Elle ma aussi faite promettre que si je tombais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre je devais lui dire. Tout sa pour un stupide oiseaux…

Devant le regard interrogateur de Sakura il continua

Son pinson c'était enfuit et je suis allé a sa recherche sous la pluie battante…J'ai été malade pour un moment mais la joie que dégageait Meiling a ce moment me rendait heureux…Tu me fais un peu penser à elle tu sais…Vous dégagez le même genre d'énergie.

Sakura sourit faiblement et baissa son regard sur son dessert. Elle sentait la tristesse de Shaolan mais elle ne savait pas comment le réconforter. La main de Shaolan vint se poser sur sa main.

Sakura…je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré…J'ai l'impression que grâce a toi je vais commencé une nouvelle vie.

Elle sentit son cœur battre a tout rompre, elle aussi elle était heureuse de l'avoir rencontré. Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre et cria

Shaolan! Nous devons rentrer!

Pourquoi?

Demain je dois me lever assez tôt pour aller rejoindre Mr. Futaka pour qu'il me coiffe pour la réception!

Te coiffer…?

Sakura se mit a rire devant l'ignorance de Shaolan sur le coutume des Geisha.

Shaolan…Parfois les chignons que porte les geisha c'est des perruques mais pour des occasions spécial nous nous faisons coiffer. Cette coiffure est très compliquée. Mr Futaka sait très bien la faire et en plus c'est celui qui nous aide a nous habillé car croit moi un Obi ce n'est pas évident a mettre….Si tu es si intéresser par le monde des geisha passe la journée avec moi demain…Tu verras tout les dessous de ce monde fascinant.

Shaolan sourit

Je vais voir si mon emploi du temps me le permet

Il avait ponctué d'une petite grimace ce qui fit rire la jeune fille. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la résidence des Li. Shaolan ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la jeune japonais du coin des yeux. Il la trouvait vraiment magnifique et il avait hâte de la voir avec tout sont attirail de geisha. Malgré que ses cheveux soient tressés il se doutait qu'ils étaient d'une longueur considérable. Elle sentis le regard de Shaolan posé sur elle et rougit ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

Au fait Sakura tu as quel âge?

Je vais avoir 20ans dans une semaine…Et vous mr. Li qu'elle âge avez-vous?

Je vais a voir 22ans dans 1mois a peu près

Tu n'as que 21ans et tu es déjà à la tête d'une des plus gros empire de Chine…Wow…Il ne te manque qu'une femme et des enfants et ta vie est parfaite!

Shaolan grimaça a sa dernière phrase.

Vu mon statut toute les femmes que je rencontre savent que j'ai de l'argent et elles le savent.

Donc tu es ce qu'on appelle un bon parti…Je peux être franche?

Vas y

Je ne crois pas que le fait que tu ais de l'argent te rende meilleur que cette homme qui quête de l'autre coté de la rue. Je crois que l'argent n'amène que le malheur pour quelqu'un qui ne cherche que sa. Si je dois tomber amoureuse je vais aimer cette personne même si elle est pauvre ou si elle perd toute son argent…Ma mère avant de mourir m'a dit de toujours suivre mon cœur car il saurait me mener vers mon âme sœur…Il fait croire qu'il est en Chine car j'ai suivis mon cœur pour venir vous rencontrez…

Sakura se mit a rire mais s'arrêta soudainement en prenant conscience de ses paroles…Elle s'arrêta et plaqua sa main devant sa bouche dans un geste étonné. Shaolan se tourna vers elle et se mit a rire. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main pour admirer son visage, il caressa sa joue et lui prit la main pour la guider vers la maison. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant le reste du trajet. Ils ne se dirent que bonne nuit en entrant chacun dans leur chambre. Sakura s'assit sur son lit en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Shaolan quand a lui se disait qu'il tombait amoureux de cette geisha qu'il connaissait depuis moins de 24h.

Le lendemain Sakura se leva au petite heureux pour pouvoir préparé tout ce dont elle avait besoin. L'oreiller de bois dure pour ne pas briser sa coiffure ainsi que les ornements étaient sur la table de la chambre. Après sa douche, elle enfila un chemisier noir très saillant et mis une jupe rouge. Elle laissa ses cheveux pendre jusqu'à ses fesses pendant un moment et les attacha en chignon fait rapidement. Futaka arriverait dans 45minute a l'aéroport alors elle devait se dépêcher. Elle avait une certaine appréhension lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la porte de Shaolan mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et toqua. Shaolan lui ouvrit encore endormit et une serviette autour de la taille. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de regarder son torse musclé et elle sentis le rouge revenir au galop sur ses joues.

Bonjour Shaolan…Tu vas bien ce matin?

Ouais…attend quelque minute je m'habille et on y vas.

Il entra dans la chambre et arracha la serviette pour se retrouver dos et nus à Sakura. La chaleur monta d'un grand et Sakura sourit. Oui Shaolan avait un corps de rêve. Elle se retourna et l'attendis dans le couloir. Sakura le trouva très beau avec sa chemise noire et ses pantalons beiges. Il mit ses lunettes fumées sur sa tête et montra le chemin à Sakura. Elle monta dans l'énorme jeep noire et ils prirent la route de l'aéroport. La nervosité gagna peu à peu Sakura et Shaolan s'en rendit compte. Il la regarda et lui sourit avant de lui poser la question

Pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse?

je ne sais pas…Je crois que c'est le fait que tu sois ici avec moi qui me rend nerveuse…je me demande pourquoi je t'ai proposé de m'accompagné on se connaît à peine!

Sakura se mit a rire nerveusement car elle avait peur d'avoir blesser Shaolan par sa parole. Celui-ce se rendit compte que Sakura semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose.

mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis longtemps c'est étrange…Bon on laisse tomber…Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu m'accompagne Shaolan.

Les deux billes émeraude de Sakura le fixaient intensément et il pouvait y lire toute la sincérité que le monde connaissait. Shaolan lui sourit a son tour.

Moi aussi Sakura j'ai cette impression…Voila nous sommes arrivée

Sakura était heureuse d'accueillir Mr.Futaka en Chine car elle le considérait comme son deuxième père. Malgré son âge avancé il était encore bel homme. Ses cheveux noirs étaient striés de blanc et ses yeux bleu acier avaient gardé cette lueur ricaneuse de sa jeunesse. Il se dégagea bien vite d'elle car il venait d'apercevoir le jeune chinois.

Sakura…qui est-ce?

Je vous présente Shaolan Li. Hum…c'est un vieil ami a moi. Nous nous sommes rencontré toute à fait par hasard au restaurent quand je prenais mon déjeuner se matin et je lui est proposé de m'accompagner pour la journée pour qu'il connaissent les dessous du métier de geisha. Il ma aussi offert l'hospitalité.

Futaka tandis sa main vers Shaolan

Enchanté…Où avez-vous rencontré notre fleur de cerisier?

Elle m'a foncé dedans avec son vélo lorsqu'elle était jeune. Je visitais le japon pour la première fois. Je devais avoir 7-8ans…Nous sommes resté en contact pendant quelque année.

Il avait remarqué le regard que Sakura lui avait lancé et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas rire. Futaka alla chercher ses valises et Sakura en profita pour frapper le jeune homme.

J'ai réservé une suite pour Tomoyo, Lika et moi. Elle est à l'hôtel Nikko (c'est un vrai hôtel de chine, je le sais parce que j'étudie en hôtellerie lolll) Allons-y pour que je te coiffe!

Ils montèrent tout les trois dans la jeep et Futaka posa plein de question sur Shaolan pour le connaître un peu plus. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel Futaka alla faire son enregistrement

Bonjour, Bienvenue à l'hôtel Nikko, comment puis-je vous aider?

Bonjour j'ai fait la réservation d'une suite au nom de Futaka. Pour l'okiya (maison de geisha) Ashiina.

Oui Mr.Futaka j'ai votre réservation. Est-ce les deux jeunes personnes qui partagent la suite avec vous?

Non…Ceux-ci vont repartir tout à l'heure. Ceux qui doivent partager la chambre sont deux geisha de l'okiya, Tomoyo et Lika. Pouvez-vous prendre leur nom en note svp

Il n'y a aucun problème Mr.Futaka. Tenez votre clé. Si vous avez un problème n'hésitez pas je m'appelle Miya.

Merci beaucoup.

Il fit signe au deux jeune gens de les suivre. Il installa Sakura sur une chaise au milieu du salon et prit une énorme boîte de bois. Il laissa les longs cheveux de Sakura tomber en cascade sur ses épaules. Le soleil donné un éclat irréel a sa chevelure comme si de fin fils d'or les décorait. Elle ferma les yeux au moment ou le peigne de bois de Futaka se mit à les démêler. Shaolan avait l'impression d'assister à une sorte de rituel. Il n'osait parler alors il regarda en silence. Sakura ouvrit les yeux et le regarda et sourit faiblement

Tu peux parler tu sais!

J'ai l'impression d'assister à un rituel.

Un peu…Je suis la seule Geisha que Futaka coiffe. Toute les autres porte des perruques mais la mère de mon okiya aime tellement mes cheveux qu'elle ne veux pas que je les cache avec une affreuse perruque de Geisha noire.

Sakura est la plus jolie de notre Okiya et aussi celle qui a le plus grand nombre de demande. S elle continue sur cette voix elle l'adoptera.

L'adopter?

Oui Shaolan…Tout l'argent que je ferais ira directement a l'okiya et lorsque la mère supérieur décèderas je serais celle qui prendras en charge l'okiya.

Et ton père.

Il sera toujours son père…C'est juste la forme.

Shaolan reporta son attention sur Futaka. Les chignon paraissait très complexe mais il pour lui sa semblait un jeux d'enfant.

Sakura quel Kimono vas-tu mettre demain?

Je ne sais pas…J'hésite entre le kimono que mon père ma offert et celui que l'okiya ma offert pour mon prochain anniversaire.

Si tu veux en avoir un nouveau je vais te donner l'adresse d'une boutique chinoise. Le vendeur créer de merveilleux kimono.

Shaolan sa te dérangerais de m'amener tout à l'heure?

Bien sur que non Sakura.

Lorsque Futaka eut terminé de coiffer Sakura Shaolan la compara au Impératrice Japonais vu dans ses livres mais il la trouvait cent fois bien plus jolis. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, satisfaite du résultat et embrassa Futaka.

Merci beaucoup! À quel heure vas-tu venir demain?

Après que les filles soient prête. Elles viendront avec moi.

Appelle moi avant d'accord

Il fit signe que oui et elle quitta vers l'adresse qu'il lui avait indiqué. La boutique était tenue par un ancien créateur de kimono fort populaire au Japon et qui avait décidé de se recycler mais la passion de peindre la soie des kimonos l'avait bien vite rattrapé. Sakura s'émerveilla devant les nombreux kimonos présent et eu le coup de foudre pour un en particulier mais il était très cher donc elle dut le laisser là. Ils revinrent à la résidence des Li. L'après midi et la soirée passa assez vite pour la jeune fille. Falen et Feimei lui demandèrent de leur jouer un air de Shamisen et elle accepta. Bientôt toute la maison froide et sans vie résonnait des douces notes du shamisen de Sakura.

Le lendemain Sakura fut prise de stress pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était Geisha, même malade elle était courageuse mais cette fois-ci quelque chose la tracassait. Elle se mit a préparer ses crème et ses ornement a cheveux lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit et vit Shaolan les mains derrière le dos

Bonjour…

Salut…Hum…J'était sortis déjeuner avec ma sœur quand j'ai vus sa dans un vitrine. Je ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir le porter ce soir mais je l'ai acheté. Il m'a fait penser à toi.

Il lui tendit un petit paquet. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un ornement a cheveux fait de cristal rose et vert. Il représentait des fleurs de cerisier et des feuilles qui tombaient délicatement du bâton qui devait être planté dans sa coiffure. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortis. Shaolan sourit

Sakura veux bien dire fleur de cerisier n'est-ce pas…?

Pour toute réponse Sakura l'embrassa sur la joue et essuya une larme qui roulait sur la sienne.

Merci Shaolan…Tu es vraiment gentil.

Il la quitta pour qu'elle se prépare.

Futaka arriva à 14h. Sakura n'Avait même pas commencé son maquillage alors Shaolan lui proposa du thé. Ils parlèrent pendant une vingtaine de minute jusqu'à ce que Futaka monte faire la nuque de Sakura. Ensuite elle enfila les nombreuses couches du kimono et Futaka s'attaqua au Obi. Elle termina ses sourcils et ses lèvres. Elle choisit ses ornements de ses cheveux méticuleusement, sans oublier celui de Shaolan, mit ses sandales et descendit avec Futaka. Shaolan Feimei et Falen la regardèrent descendre mais aucune d'elle n'avait autant d'admiration dans le regard que Shaolan. Il la trouvait magnifique. Son kimono était faite de soie rose ou était brodé des cerisiers en fleur et quelque papillon, l'obi était d'un jaune pâle veiné de fil or. Elle ressemblait à l'une de ses princesses des contes que sa mère lui racontait tant enfant. Elle s'inclina pour les saluer.

Je vous souhaite de passer une très belle soirée.

Mais à toi aussi Sakura. Tu es tellement jolie…Je crois même que Shaolan ne sait plus quoi dire.

Il sourit faiblement alors qu'une teinte rosée montait à ses joues.

À tout à l'heure Sakura

Elle s'inclina de nouveau et quitta la résidence Li. Futaka avait loué une voiture pour faciliter le déplacement des jeunes filles. Il retourna chercher les deux autres à l'hôtel et ils quittèrent vers la réception.

Les geishas faisaient un malheur. Shaolan regarda Sakura toute la soirée, elle riait avec les clients, leur servait du thé, rigolait comme si ils étaient tous de vieux amis. Sakura vint enfin le voir et l'attira sur le balcon.

Shaolan tu ne peux pas savoir comme je te suis reconnaissante.

Mais il n'y a rien Sakura…Mais pourquoi

Elle rit doucement

D'être toi. De m'avoir parler de Meiling…Je dois te dire quelque chose…je repars au Japon demain.

La nouvelle fit comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur de Shaolan.

Pourquoi?

Mon père est malade. Mon frère a appelé Futaka ce matin…je dois y aller…

Je comprends. Est-ce que je pourrais aller te voir au Japon

Mais bien sur! J'en serais même très heureuse. Tu vas tellement me manquer Shaolan

Elle caressa la main du jeune. Celui-ci la prit et baisa sa paume laissant la jeune fille surprise

Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si tu aurais refusé Sakura. Tu as une place très importante pour moi. Et ce en 3jours…C'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre je crois.

Je….

Sakura?

Tomoyo…Oui…que se passe-t-il?

Tu dois venir danser. Lika va jouer du Shamisen.

Sakura acquiesça et la suivit à l'intérieur. Shaolan avait remarqué la grâce dont faisais preuve Sakura en jouant du Shamisen mais elle en avait cent fois plus en danse. Elle interprétait avec Tomoyo, par leur geste, un couple de chenille qui s'éveillait à leur nouvelle vie de papillon. Tout le reste de la soirée fut ponctué par des échanges de regard et de petit sourire entre Shaolan et Sakura.

Le lendemain lorsque le numéro de son vol fut annoncer Sakura sentit son cœur se déchiré. Elle ne quittait pas seulement un pays qu'elle avait découvert en quelque jour, elle quittait aussi une famille qu'elle avait découverte et son premier vrai amour. Elle aimait Shaolan depuis le jour ou elle l'avait rencontré. Lorsqu'elle avait parlé à Tomoyo après son opération elle lui avait décris le genre d'homme qu'elle voulait pour son future et elle lui avait fait remarqué pendant la soirée d'hier que Shaolan était cette homme. Peut-être le cœur de Meiling l'avait-elle influencé? Elle était maintenant dans le couloir d'embarquement de l'avion et elle ne voulait que se retourné et partir rejoindre Shaolan. Elle ne l'avait pas vue ce matin et elle en était triste. Elle s'assit près du hublot et tripota l'ornement qu'elle avait gardé depuis hier avec elle. Le cadeau de Shaolan. Elle se laissa vagabonder dans ses souvenirs de ces journées avec Shaolan et ne remarqua pas la personne assise à sa droite.

Pardon mademoiselle, est-ce un ornement de Geisha?

Elle baissa son regard vers l'objet et l'homme à ses côtés remarqua une larme tomber. L'homme porta sa main au visage de Sakura et le relava pour planter son regard dans le sien

Pleures-tu pour moi Sakura? Tu n'as pas de raison je suis là

Shaolan…Que fais-tu ici?

Je suis ici pour t…

Sakura lui vola un baiser passionné elle ne voulait pas connaître la raison elle voulait seulement l'aimer et être aimer. Elle avait entamer se voyage pour montrer a la famille de Meiling que malgré cette perte la vie continuait et elle y a trouver l'amour.

Shaolan…Je t'aime

Je t'aime Sakura…Depuis le premier jour…J'ai hâte de rencontré ta famille

Mon frère va te detester…

Japon

Sakura je t'avais demander de ne pas me ramener un mec…C'est qui ce farfadet chinois. Toi le morveux tu blesse ma sœur et moi je te blesse. Tu vas tuer papa lorsqu'il va voir l'idiot que tu as ramené. En plus il rit de moi. Sakura je vais le renvoyer en Chine avec un bon coup de pied au fesse. Il ne t'a pas touché au moins. Elle est trop bien pour toi, je me demande ce qu'elle te trouve… Je vais te surveiller espèce de morveux……….

**FIN!**

**La fin pourrait encore être loin parce que Toya à encore beaucoup de chose a dire sur Shaolan mais il faut le faire taire **

-Voilà c'est fini…c'est pas mon meilleur mais j'aime bien pareil…! -


End file.
